


Insinuación Plástica

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Dildos, First Kiss, Humor, Humorous Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Situational Humiliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces el mejor regalo es un ‘muñeco’ de carne y hueso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insinuación Plástica

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Me pertenece el fic, no las personas en él contenidas.

**Insinuación Plástica**

—Mmm —gruñó Gustav como bienvenida a la mañana, la frente arrugada.

Tendido de espaldas y con un pie por de fuera de la litera en la que dormía, recordó de pronto por qué aborrecía tanto salir de gira: Las condenadas camas del autobús de la gira eran peor que el suelo. Y de no ser porque Georg tenía su ropa interior y calcetines sucios regados por todos lados, con gusto habría tirado la cama y se habría resignado a abandonar su molido colchón.

—Ough —abrió al fin los ojos, convencido de lo necesario que era hablar con Jost para que les proporcionara unas camas mejores. Si esperaba que tocara un concierto por tres horas seguidas, era lo menos que podía darles, descanso y un buen sitio donde dormir.

Un poco adormilado aún por la hora -algo entre las seis y siete de la mañana; hora en la que despertaba sin necesidad de despertador-, avanzó dando tumbos contra las paredes a causa de la velocidad a la que el autobús era conducido.

Una vez en el baño, procedió a lavarse los dientes y orinar como era su rutina diaria.

Gustav era un animal de precisión y era aquel pequeño ritual de todos los días, el que lo terminaba de sacar del país de los sueños y lo traía a la realidad.

O algo así, porque si de verdad quería despertar, el baterista necesitaba una taza de café, sin crema pero con dos cucharadas de azúcar, para empezar el día con el pie derecho.

Tan concentrado iba en ello rumbo hacia la pequeña área que pomposamente llamaban ‘la cocinita’, que por poco pasó por alto la caja rectangular de tamaño considerable que descansaba sobre la mesa donde comían. El moño de color azul y el empaque rojo hacían difícil que se perdiera a los ojos de cualquiera, pero Gustav solía ser tan distraído con el entorno que lo rodeaba, que incluso algo tan grande y colorido, podía pasar inadvertido para él fácilmente.

Gustav tampoco era muy curioso, consideraba eso como el gran defecto que mató al gato del refrán, así que pasó de largo de la gran caja de regalo y se concentró en buscar su taza favorita, la que tenía un Garfield estampado en un costado que extrañamente se parecía a él en palabras de Georg y procedió a servirse un poco del preciado líquido negro que humeaba en la cafetera.

Un bostezo largo antes de empinar la taza y luego bebió un reconfortante sorbo caliente que lo hizo despertar por completo para aquel día.

Tomando asiento en una silla frente a la mesa, revisó el diario de aquella mañana colocado de antemano por miembros del staff y una breve mirada al encabezado que rezaba “Inflación se mantiene estable al 1.8% previsto”, también le hizo saber la fecha: 08 de septiembre…

—Mierda… —Masculló con un poco de asombro.

Su cumpleaños.

Su propio cumpleaños y lo había olvidado…

—Cada año estoy peor —movió la cabeza de lado a lado, un poco avergonzado de sí mismo y su aparente incapacidad no sólo de recordar fechas importantes para los demás, sino también para él mismo.

¿Entonces el regalo que estaba a un lado…? Gustav miró hacía su costado y la caja pareció hincharse de aire como si tratara de llamar su atención.

¿Sería el regalo para él? Bueno, tenía que serlo. El cumpleaños de los gemelos ya había pasado, lo mismo que el de Jost y otros miembros del staff; el de Georg vendría hasta el año siguiente. Y de cualquier modo, era su día, razonó Gustav. Tenía que ser suyo.

Inclinándose sobre la caja y con ambas manos alrededor de la tapa, Gustav se detuvo un segundo a pensar, si no sería arriesgado de su parte abrir el presente así sin más.

Años pasados y experiencias pasadas le habían enseñado un par de cosas. Como que no era seguro aceptar regalos que no fueran de su familia o amigos cercanos (fuera de la banda) sin excepciones; la ropa interior que los gemelos le habían dado tres años atrás y que tenía polvo pica-pica en ella, no componía un recuerdo del cual el baterista se quisiera acordar, del mismo modo en que el posterior sarpullido lo fue después. Así como también leer la tarjeta y asegurarse de que no fuera un regalo de alguna fan loca que quisiera darle la sorpresa de su vida, como un año atrás con un muñeco vudú que espantosamente se parecía demasiado a él.

Ser precavido en su posición de rock star, nunca estaba de más.

—Ugh —se estremeció el baterista—. Ahora o nunca —se retó y abrió la tapa para encontrar… ¡¿Qué diablos era eso?!

Lo que al principio creyó que era la piel de un reptil de tamaño considerable, pronto tomó la forma de…

—No lo puedo creer —masculló Gustav con evidente malhumor, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño hasta límites indecibles, algo así como surco donde enterrar un cadáver—. Alguien va a morir por esto…

Dentro de la caja y como si fuera el mejor regalo del mundo (algo que obviamente no era ni siquiera en un mundo retorcido) estaba acomodado primorosamente un muñeco inflable.

Gustav se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la silla en la que antes estaba.

Alguien iba a morir. De preferencia, dolorosamente, por haberle jugado una broma de tan mal gusto.

Y no porque fuera un muñeco inflable y con ello quisiera lanzar una indirecta obscena, sino porque el condenado muñeco en cuestión, guardaba más que un simple parecido con cierto bajista compañero de banda.

Un segundo vistazo a la caja, se lo confirmó a Gustav.

Ojos verdes, piel clara, y una peluca de cabello largo y castaño que estaba pegada a la cabeza.

Gustav no sabía si sentirse ofendido o alarmado; lo primero por ser víctima de aquella jugarreta precisamente en su cumpleaños y lo segundo porque a pesar de ser un secreto a voces su atracción por Georg, prefería que el bajista no se enterara en la medida de lo posible, es decir, nunca. Jamás. Antes muerto.

—Joder… —Se presionó el tabique nasal entre dos dedos—. Los voy a matar —sentenció la vida del par de gemelos que él estaba seguro, jurando por su alma sobre una Biblia, le habían querido arruinar el día—. Ya verán…

 

Un par de horas transcurrieron aquella mañana.

Demasiado ocupado planeando su venganza, Gustav pasó por alto el alegre ‘¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gus!” que Georg le dedicó, así como su expresión dolida cuando pasó olímpicamente de él.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía aquel par de gemelos diabólicos en jugar con algo tan importante?!

Apenas se le había salido un poco de vapor por los oídos, el baterista había empaquetado de vuelta la caja y su contenido tal y como lo había encontrado la primera vez y escondido debajo de su cama lo más apartado posible de intrusos indiscretos, poniendo como escudo y para mejor recaudo, su bolsa con ropa sucia antes. Si eso no lograba espantar a los curiosos, nada lo haría.

Lo siguiente en su lista fue hacer como si nada. Por el bien de su salud mental y la de todos los que le rodeaban, trató de actuar lo más normal posible, así que cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, bajó del autobús con andares pausados y la expresión en el rostro lo más tranquila posible.

A su paso recibió diferentes muestras de afecto por su cumpleaños, que iban desde la simple felicitación, hasta manos entrelazadas y abrazos sinceros y no tan sinceros. Con todo, poco fue lo que atrapó su atención, mientras esperaba el momento adecuado para tomar a Bill y a Tom del cuello y zarandearlos hasta que un poco de sentido común entrara en sus cabezas de granito.

Por encima de todo, lo que más le ofendía de aquel regalo y lo catastrófico que podía resultar para toda la banda si Georg se percataba aunque fuera de refilón por el crush que Gustav tenía sobre él, era el hecho de que un mes antes el baterista había cedido de buena gana a modificar el itinerario de la pequeña gira que iban a hacer en septiembre por un par de ciudades en Alemania y que en un principio iba a ser la última semana de agosto y la primera de septiembre, para moverla a la segunda y tercera de septiembre, simplemente para que los gemelos pudieran estar en casa para esa fecha y celebrar su cumpleaños. A cambio Gustav no iba a pasar el suyo en compañía de su familia sino en la carretera y trabajando, pero aceptó porque pensó en el buen gesto que éste sería.

Craso error.

Aquel par de malagradecidos…

La traición dolía más que la ofensa.

—Hay buffet antes de que empiecen las entrevistas —lo codeó Georg por el costado, haciendo que por un instante, a Gustav se lo olvidara su malhumor y el ceño de su frente se relajara un poco—. Luces tenso —agregó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que al baterista le hizo sentir las piernas de gelatina cual colegiala viviendo su primer amor de secundaria.

—Dormí un poco mal —mintió a medias Gustav, recordando lo pésimo de su colchón—. Mi cama… —Dejó la frase sin finalizar.

—¿En serio? —Lo guió Georg por los pasillos casi desolados del área privada del restaurante en el que iban a comer antes de pasar a los negocios—. Es una pena, Gus. Hay que hablar con Jost de eso.

—Mmm —asintió Gustav, alerta de cómo la mano de Georg se cerraba en torno a su codo y lo guiaba directo a una mesa solitaria, apartada de las demás en la refinada sala.

La buena fortuna de los buffets, era lo poco que los demás comensales les prestaban atención. Estaban más concentrados en atiborrarse de comida para así hacer valer su dinero, que en prestar atención y darse cuenta si a su alrededor había o no alguien a quien valiera la pena tomar en cuenta.

Luego de servirse platos repletos con desayuno y tener las bebidas listas en la mano, Gustav y Georg tomaron asiento uno frente al otro, dejando en su mesa un par más de sitios libres. Los gemelos arribarían con un ligero retraso porque su autobús aún no llegaba.

—Paz y quietud —dijo Georg luego de pasar un bocado de huevo estrellado—. No recordaba lo que era comer sin recibir una patada por debajo de la mesa o cuidarme de los cuchicheos de ese par. —‘Ese par’ en referencia a Tom y a Bill, quienes nunca perdían lo oportunidad de convertir la sagrada hora de la comida en un campo de batalla donde ellos dos producían el desastre—. Creo que envejecen a la inversa; cada año están peor.

—Y que lo digas —sorbió Gustav de su jugo de naranja con zanahoria.

El baterista aún no estaba seguro de cómo iba a abordar el asunto con los gemelos. Por mucho que la idea de sacudirlos de arriba abajo sobre sus enclenques piernas hasta que la razón y la decencia les aparecieran milagrosamente en el alma sonaba de lo más tentadora, sabía muy en el fondo que su carácter se lo iba a impedir. Él no era así.

—Vi que te dieron algunos regalos —habló Georg con afán de iniciar una conversación.

—Los mandé directo al autobús —respondió Gustav, cortando un poco de tocino—, así que no vi nada.

—¿Nada de nada?

—Nop —negó el baterista—. Hasta más tarde. Sería grosero abrir uno y los demás no.

—Ah —tamborileó Georg los dedos sobre la mesa—. Cierto.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera agregar algo más, el ruido de pisadas se dejó escuchar en el corredor y al cabo de unos segundos, Bill y Tom hicieron acto de aparición, haciendo escándalo y empujándose de manera ruda pero no agresiva.

—Pfff, claaaro, Tom. Lo que tú digas —venía diciendo Bill, un paso por delante de su gemelo y rodando los ojos—. Tú tienes toooda la razón del mundo, señor yo-el-todo-poderoso.

—Es que si lo dices así… —Resoplaba Tom detrás de su gemelo, la gorra sobre su cabeza un poco fuera de su sitio—. Vamos, Bill —siseó al final.

Los dos se dirigieron a la barra de comida para tomar un plato y elegir qué comer.

—Parece que hay problemas en el paraíso —se rió Georg por lo bajo, intercambiando con Gustav una mirada de complicidad. Los dos sabían que cuando los gemelos discutían entre sí, lo mejor era alejarse y no jugar el papel de mediadores por nada del mundo; el precio a pagar no valía la pena en lo absoluto—. Te apuesto que Bill metió la pata en algo y no lo quiere admitir.

—Te creo —picoteó Gustav su comida, de pronto sin mucho apetito. La bilis de su coraje de vuelta alcanzando límites más allá de los recomendables por un médico.

—En fin —se sentó majestuoso a su mesa Bill—, buenos días, chicos.

Georg respondió el saludo, no así Gustav, que miró fijamente a su plato con tanta intensidad que la porcelana bien podría haberse cuarteado.

—¿Gusti? —El menor de los gemelos se extrañó por aquel extraño comportamiento; por lo general, el baterista solía ser el más educado y el primero en dar el saludo matutino.

Luego Tom se sentó en el asiento restante y el asunto pasó a segundo término.

—Tenemos aún una hora libre antes de tener que estar en la sala de conferencias —anunció Georg, bebiendo un poco de café luego de haber terminado con su desayuno—. Así que propongo…

—Tú no propones nada —le brillaron los ojos a Bill—, porque yo ya tengo algo planeado para Gustav.

—No —se dio el baterista en la cara con la mano.

—Sí —corearon los gemelos.

—Porque es un día especial… —Empezó Bill.

—Y nuestro Gusti-Pooh merece lo mejor —finalizó Tom melosamente.

—Planeamos algo especial para ti.

—Mierda —se puso de pie Gustav, eludiendo a aquel par de idiotas con los que estaba enojado—. No gracias. Paso. No quiero más sorpresas.

Los gemelos intercambiaron un gesto de incomprensión entre sí del que Gustav no fue consciente.

—Me duele la cabeza —se alejó el baterista de la mesa, con el rictus contraído.

Todo el camino rumbo a la sala privada donde iban a dar la entrevista, mascullando maldiciones contra los gemelos, convencido de que merecían su malhumor y mucho más que eso.

 

—Hey, Gus, te traje algo —se arrodilló Georg al lado de la cabeza del baterista, quien estaba tendido de espaldas en uno de los sillones de la sala privada y usando un cojín para cubrirse el rostro.

Gustav se asomó y encontró ante sus ojos un vaso de agua y una pastilla, presumiblemente una aspirina para su ya no tan ficticio dolor de cabeza.

—Uhm, gracias —dijo con una dentellada de culpa, demasiado hastiado como para explicar que todo era una mentira para quitarse a los gemelos de encima y al mismo tiempo conmovido por el gesto del bajista. Sin pensarlo más, Gustav pasó la pastilla con el agua, pensando que incluso si fuera veneno, él deglutiría la píldora si era Georg quien se la daba.

«Qué fatalista» se recriminó mentalmente, pero el hormigueo en todo su cuerpo que pulsaba al ritmo de la presencia de Georg mandaba lo contrario.

—Media hora más y estarás como nuevo —le puso Georg la mano contra la mejilla a Gustav y éste se derritió bajo el calor y la rugosidad de sus dedos callosos por tocar el bajo.

—Genial —cerró los ojos Gustav, sus párpados temblando cuando los dedos de Georg no se apartaron de su rostro, sino que trazaron líneas por sus pómulos.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —Preguntó el bajista en un susurro y a Gustav se le erizó el vello de la nuca.

Lo confundían sus propias emociones respecto al comportamiento del bajista. Por una parte, adoraba cuando Georg se comportaba de aquel modo. Sus atenciones, su genuina preocupación y su gentileza contribuían mucho a la imagen mental que tenía de él y acrecentaban su crush, pero al mismo tiempo le hacían creer que era sólo su manera de ser y Georg en realidad sólo era atento con él como con todo el mundo y nada más.

—Gusti, no frunzas el ceño —presionó Georg un dedo contra el entrecejo del bajista y deshizo el pequeño nudo a fuerza de un leve masaje—. Tienes toda la mañana gruñón, ¿a que sí? Te vas a arrugar como pasa si sigues poniendo esa cara tan fea; a ti no te queda.

—No puedo evitarlo —suspiró Gustav aún con los ojos cerrados. Las caricias de Georg eran todo lo que necesitaba para recobrar la calma.

—¿Fueron los gemelos?

—Y de qué manera…

Georg pareció meditarlo un poco. —¿Qué hicieron?

“Me regalaron un muñeco inflable que, ¡mira lo grandioso de mi suerte!, se parece a ti en todo: Ojos, piel, ¡todo! ¡Peluca incluida! ¿No es eso genial? Bill y Tom son taaan considerados de darme algo tan parecido a mi crush” pensó el baterista, torciendo la boca a un lado.

No, jamás diría algo como eso. Antes prefería salir a la calle vestido de negligé y cantando ‘It’s raining men’ como Bill años atrás.

—Me jugaron una broma de pésimo gusto —masculló en su lugar.

Georg fue paciente esperando que el baterista continuara, pero viendo que volvía a su silencioso yo, no pudo soportar la curiosidad.

—¿Qué?

—Ugh, no quieres saber.

—Si quiero.

—No.

—Sí, en serio.

—Georg…

—Vamos, la curiosidad es mi pecado, no me puedes juzgar por ello. —Gustav abrió un único ojo para ver a Georg inclinado por encima de su cabeza y mirándolo con atención.

—No, me niego. Es demasiado, oh, vergonzoso —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Peor que…? —Empezó a rememorar Georg viejas heridas.

—Peor que cualquier cosa en el mundo, ¿sí? Bota el tema —se incorporó Gustav y fue el turno del bajista de fruncir el ceño.

—Bien —cedió Georg al fin.

Gustav iba a abrir la boca para disculparse por ser tan obtuso, pero en ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió y aparecieron los gemelos, un poco menos alegres que antes y cautelosos.

—Los regañé por ti, sólo por si acaso —susurró Georg a Gustav.

—Gusti, nos queremos disculpar —se acercó Bill con cautela al asiento del baterista y con cuidado se sentó a su lado—. Ni Tom ni yo queríamos hacerte enojar.

—No fue nuestra intención —se sentó Tom al otro lado de Gustav.

—Sólo queríamos darte tu regalo y…

—Agradecerte por aceptar cambiar las fechas de la gira —se metió Tom la mano dentro de la chamarra que llevaba y extrajo un pequeño envoltorio delgado y alargado.

—Cuando viajamos a Las Vegas la semana pasada, pensamos que esto podría gustarte.

—Es también una compensación y un gracias.

Gustav entornó los ojos, extrañados por su broma de la mañana y ahora un regalo sorpresa. Si del paquete salía ántrax, los iba a matar…

—Wow… —Exclamó cuando apartó el envoltorio. De dentro del regalo, extrajo dos batacas un poco manoseadas y desgastadas que no le decían gran cosa. Arqueó una ceja esperando una explicación plausible.

—Fuimos a un concierto de Metallica —dijo Tom.

—La música era atroz, pero…

—Guardamos las batacas para ti..

—Feliz cumpleaños, Gus —dijo primero Bill y luego Tom, tentativamente abrazándolo por cada lado y apoyando las cabezas sobre sus hombros como si fueran dos niños pequeños implorando el perdón de su madre molesta.

Muy a su pesar, Gustav respondió al abrazo, decidido a que por el momento, iba a enterrar el hacha de la guerra y perdonarlos.

Por el momento…

 

—No fuimos nosotros —movió Bill de lado a lado la cabeza y su peinado osciló peligrosamente como un edificio a causa de colapsar, a pesar de los productos químicos y las dos latas de aerosol que lo sostenían.

—Jamás haríamos algo tan idiota —secundó Tom con la mano en el mentón y el pulgar presionando contra los labios—. No seríamos tan imbéciles.

—Exacto, porque tus asuntos con Georg son tuyos y de nadie más —asintió Bill con solemnidad; ahora su cabello pareciendo soltar un quejido al ver de vuelta modificada su dirección.

Sentados a solas los tres en un pequeño y maloliente vestidor, Gustav al fin había confirmado sus sospechas: Los gemelos no habían sido los de la broma de la mañana. El o la bromista, aún continuaba libre.

—No hay asuntos entre Georg y yo —se cruzó el baterista de brazos, un poco más tranquilo de saber a ciencia cierta que los gemelos no habían sido los autores de la broma, pero al mismo tiempo mortificado de quién sí había sido y por qué.

Alguien más sabía y la idea le daba náuseas.

No sólo porque el conocimiento era poder y el poder corrompía, sino porque diablos, que alguien supiera aparte de Tom y Bill, significaba que sus sentimientos eran libro abierto para los demás al grado que les parecía bien jugar con algo que no sólo era tremendamente personal, sino también de vital importancia.

—Me quiero morir, alguien sabe de mi crush con Georg —se inclinó Gustav sobre sus piernas y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas—. Si Georg se llega a enterar mi vida terminará. Me voy a morir en ese mismo instante. No podré mirarlo a los ojos y me va a odiar, ugh.

—Vamos, Gus, no dramatices —intentó Tom consolar a su amigo—. Quizá alguien pensó que sería gracioso hacer un muñeco parecido a Georg y nada más. No significa que esa persona sepa cuánto suspiras por él.

—O te la meneas por él, eh —intentó Bill aligerar la carga, pero Gustav no estaba para bromas estúpidas y le mandó callar sin demora.

—Mi vida se acabó en mi cumpleaños número veintidós —se desmoronó Gustav de espalda contra el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba—. Hubiera preferido que fueran ustedes y seguir molesto.

—Vaya gracia —torció Bill la boca—, a mí no me hubiera gustado eso.

—Ni a mí —secundó Tom.

—Eso no me importa ahora —se cubrió Gustav la frente con un brazo—. No voy a poder salir de aquí ni en un millón de años. Estoy humillado.

—Imposible —consultó Tom con su reloj—. Tenemos que estar en los autobuses dentro de diez minutos y Jost no va a aceptar que su baterista estrella se quiera quedar anclado aquí.

Gustav esbozó una mueca de dolor. —Entonces déjenme ir en su autobús y dormir ahí hasta el fin de la gira. Son sólo ocho días más. Dormiré en el suelo, por favor —rogó.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas.

—Gusti…

—Ya, entiendo —suspiró el baterista largo y tendido.

No había manera de escapar. A fin de cuentas, ¿cuál era el sentido de esconderse de Georg? O una de dos: O Georg ya sabía o no sabía. Si era lo primero, quizá podría ignorar el hecho de que su compañero de banda y casi hermano tenía sentimientos más que fraternales por él, si no… Mejor ni pensarlo. Y si no sabía, mejor que mejor. Gustav podía lidiar mejor con sus propios sentimientos ocultos que con el rechazo abierto.

—Chicos, ¿listos para partir? —Se asomó la cabeza de David por la puerta.

Los gemelos comenzaron a recoger sus maletas y a Gustav no le quedó de otra más que acompañarlos.

 

Las últimas horas del día transcurrieron con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

Por sugerencia de la banda y con aprobación de Jost, habían salido a comer en un restaurante pequeño y privado que ofrecía una buena comida y una variada selección de bebidas.

Habían reído, bromeado y pasado un buen momento.

Todos, excepto Gustav, quien no podía evitar temblar como una hoja a merced del viento cada vez que Georg le hablaba o lo miraba. Un leve roce (inevitable porque estaban sentados lado a lado) lo descolocaba y si no se concentraba lo suficiente, fantaseaba con diferentes escenarios posibles, todos ellos incluyéndolos enredados en un abrazo y con los labios unidos.

La noche finalizó temprano cuando Jost anunció que era momento de volver y todos bostezaron y dieron el visto bueno.

Saliendo por el estacionamiento lateral para evitar llamar la atención, cada par se fue por su lado. Bill y Tom por un lado y Gustav y Georg por el otro.

El baterista estaba un poco achispado por un par de copas que había bebido a modo de brindis, pero no tanto como para olvidar sus nervios; ninguna cantidad de alcohol iba a poder impedirle sentirse asustado.

—Hey Gus, te tengo una sorpresa dentro —dijo Georg con una sonrisa brillante cuando los dos estuvieron dentro de su autobús y cerraron la puerta—. Es una tontería, pero…

—No importa —aseveró el baterista con los labios ligeramente contraídos hasta arriba, aliviado de que el trato amable del bajista fuera siempre el mismo; le daba esperanza de que nada cambiaría entre ellos dos, ya fuera para bien o para mal. Aunque el dolor de no ser nada más que amigos lo terminara por consumir algún día como leño al fuego, prefería eso a ser despreciado.

—Espera aquí —guió Georg a Gustav al espacio de las literas y lo hizo sentarse en el suelo, encima de un cojín—.. No me tardo.

Gustav asintió.

Vio como Georg desaparecía rumbo a la cocina y esperó un par de minutos antes de ponerse nervioso. ¿Por qué Georg se estaba tardando? Justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerse en pie para ir a buscarlo, las luces en el autobús se extinguieron y Gustav se alarmó.

Si era una falla de electricidad, algo grave debía estar pasando. Por fortuna, la voz de Georg lo tranquilizó.

—No es nada, Gus, yo apagué las luces.

—¿Para qué? —Gustav se pasó las manos sudorosas por los pantalones, barajando posibilidades y escenarios de por qué el bajista había apagado las luces.

—Espera y verás… —Llegó la voz de más cerca y Gustav sonrió enternecido cuando la cabeza del bajista apareció entre la penumbra iluminada por la llama de una única vela—. Sorpresa, Gusti.

—Awww —soltó el baterista enternecido.

Georg llevaba con cuidado sobre ambas manos un pequeño plato que contenía un simple pastelillo procesado y glaseado con una vela encima.

—Feliz cumpleaños —se arrodilló Georg frente a Gustav y depositó el plato en medio de los dos—. Es un poco cursi, pero es más que un poco difícil conseguir un pastel de verdad en la carretera.

—Es la intención lo que cuenta —murmuró Gustav con el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho—. Gracias —musitó con una emoción que crecía y crecía hasta asfixiarlo.

—Sopla la vela y pide un deseo —indicó Georg y Gustav denegó con los ojos húmedos.

—No puedo. No tengo nada que pueda desear. «O que se pueda cumplir» pensó con un regusto amargo.

—¿Nada? —El bajista pareció meditarlo un par de segundos—. Es imposible que no quieras algo. Tienes derecho a pedir lo que quieras una vez al año, así que usa ese privilegio —le guiñó un ojo que hizo al baterista enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello.

—En serio, lo tengo todo —dijo, omitiendo un ‘casi’ clave en medio de sus palabras. Por supuesto que quería algo, y ese algo estaba sentado frente a él y sonriendo como sólo él sabía, pero no podía pedir eso como si tal.

—¿Seguro? —Georg arrancó un trozo de pastelillo y lo probó, haciendo un sonido de gusto, para luego extender los dedos rumbo a los labios de Gustav y hacerlo probar por igual. El baterista lamió los dedos que lo alimentaban y se contuvo de soltar un gemido—. Porque si fuera tú… pediría una novia.

Gustav se puso rígido. —No necesito una novia.

Georg no tomó aquello como personal. —Entonces un novio.

—Yo… —Gustav calló cuando Georg puso el pulgar sobre sus labios y lo silenció.

El bajista sabía que Gustav no era rígido con su sexualidad, sino con su corazón; abierto a la idea de enamorarse más de la persona que del género, pero siempre dejando eso para luego.

—Hay algo que tengo que confesarte —dijo Georg, desviando su mirada de la de Gustav y éste sintió un peso justo sobre el estómago—. Yo te di un regalo hoy y no sé si te gustó o no.

—Aún no he abierto ningún regalo —balbuceó Gustav, preguntándose cuál sería el de Georg.

«Seguro son un par de calcetines» pensó con un poco de tristeza, no esperando nada más de él porque eran amigos y nada más.

—No, sí lo viste. Estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina y… —Georg se lamió los labios antes de proseguir—. Sé que lo viste porque no estaba ahí cuando desperté en la mañana, pero no estoy seguro si miraste dentro de la caja. ¿Lo hiciste?

Gustav abrió grandes los ojos de sorpresa. —Georg…

El bajista tomó las manos de Gustav con las suyas. —Creo que fui un idiota tratando de ser directo, pero… Me gustas, Gustav Schäfer y quiero que me des una oportunidad y lo intentemos.

Gustav tomó aire. —Pensé que habían sido los gemelos… Me molesté tanto con ellos. —El baterista sintió

Cómo las manos de Georg temblaban e intentaban soltarlo, pero él entrelazó los dedos y la resistencia cedió—.

Tú también me gustas. Mucho. Pero pensé que era una broma cruel de su parte. Luego creí que alguien más

sabía y me estaban saliendo canas de la preocupación.

—¿En serio? —Musitó Georg.

Gustav afirmó con la cabeza una vez. —Sí.

Porque para entonces los dos tenían los ojos cerrados, cuando unieron sus labios por encima del pastelillo, no se dieron cuenta de la vela que extinguía su luz, sumiéndolos en la oscuridad total.

 

Discutiendo de vuelta al día siguiente, Tom y Bill se frenaron de seco metros antes de llegar a la mesa en la que Gustav y Georg compartían el desayuno de la mañana.

—¿Es mi imaginación o están tomados de la mano? —Susurró Bill a su gemelo en el oído con emoción.

—Debe ser o los dos tenemos alucinaciones —respondió Tom, tomando a su vez la mano de Bill y enfilando directo a otra mesa.

—Tom, yo quiero ir con ellos —se quejó Bill, no contento con el rumbo que tomaban.

—Y ellos quieren disfrutar de su tiempo a solas —la guiñó Tom un ojo a su gemelo; al instante, Bill entendió.

—Ahhh —exclamó, dando un vistazo por encima de su hombro al par de tórtolos que se miraban con adoración evidente y no se daban cuenta que eran observados—. Comprendo.

Tom entrelazó su mano con la de su gemelo y sonriendo los dos por el final feliz de Gustav y Georg, buscaron otra mesa sola donde pudieran compartir su propio amor.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
